


Jeanne/Seccotine in Five Words

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this fandom needs more lesbian pairings. The pairing decided by a random number generator, but I ship this now. Also I took five random words from Dictionary.com to base this around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeanne/Seccotine in Five Words

 

**Trough**

 

"Watch out!"

 

The warning came at the last moment, and Seccotine just barely managed to jump out of the way of the wooden thing that tumbled down the stairs.

 

"Are you okay?" a redhaired girl asked, offering her hand to Seccotine.

 

Seccotine took the offered hand. "I'm fine. But what exactly _was_ that?"

 

The girl ran after it. "I don't think it broke... It's a trough."

 

"A trough? What exactly are you doing with it in an office?"

 

"Well, Mister Gaston used to keep a cow in his room, so..."

 

That sort of raised more questions than it answered. But since the girl seemed to have trouble with the thing, Seccotine stepped forward. "Let me help."

 

"Oh. Thank you. And I'm so sorry, I never introduced myself! My name is Jeanne."

 

Seccotine shook her hand. "Seccotine. So, where are we taking this thing?"

 

* * *

 

 

**Invulnerable**

 

"And, so, I said to Aimée, that she should-" Jeanne glanced at Seccotine, and blushed. "Sorry, I ramble on and on, about what goes on in the office..."

 

She suddenly found it very difficult to look the reporter in the eye and focused on the icecream she was eating.

Jeanne was sure she had been rude, just talking about things that had happened to her. Why would someone like Seccotine who had such an exciting life want to hear about such insignificant things?

 

Or keep asking her to the park or the beach with her?

 

"No, no," Seccotine hurried to assure her. "I like hearing about your day, and what has been happening around the office."

 

Jeanne braved a look at the other woman. She seemed like she really meant it. Like she actully cared. But why, when she was so wonderful?

 

"Um, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since- I mean, not that you have to-"

Jeanne hoped she didn't sound too clingy.

 

"I just returned from  _ Drusselstein, uh, less said about that place the better!" _

 

_ "Did you write a story? Sorry, if you can't talk about that, because of something like confidentiality, or something." _

 

_ Seccotine reached to took her hand, and Jeanne felt like her stomach had just turned upside-down. _

_ She almost missed her next words. "No, it's just that it's not as interesting as you'd think." _

 

_ "I'm sure it would be, interesting I mean." _

 

_ Jeanne listened spellbound, when the reporter explained how she prepared for her trips, how she chased leads across exotic locations... _

 

_ She had never really thought what life was like for people like Mister Fantasio.  _

_ But suddenly it all seemed really interesting.  _

 

_ Something about the way Seccotine told her about it... _

 

_ But little by little, she started feeling uneasy. _

 

_ Seccotine was just telling her about the time when she had gotten involved in a bar fight somewhere in South America, when Jeanne worked up the nerve to interrupt her. _

_ "Is it dangerous?" _

 

_ "What?" _

 

_ "The stuff you do." _

_ Until now Jeanne had assumed Seccotine was invulnerable. But now she was suddenly scared for her. _

 

_ The blonde smiled. "Nah, I know how to take care of myself." _

 

_ Jeanne smiled, hoping she couldn't spot how she was now worrying that wasn't true. _

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Bounce**

 

"M-mister Gaston?"

 

"Mmhuh?" He turned to look at her.

 

Jeanne bit her lip. "Uhm, I don't know, I was just..."

 

"Well, since you're here," he took her hand, and pulled her along. "Wanna see my new invention?"

Gaston gave her a smile, and she stopped.

Because it didn't feel like-

 

He didn't seem to notice her staring.

She _did_ like him. A lot.

 

But it wasn't really...

 

Jeannne stared at his mouth. Did she want to kiss him?

It wasn't like it felt like a horrible disgusting thing, but she didn't really want to.

 

Nothing had changed, she felt the same way towards him she always had.

 

But now she had a point of comparison.

 

So she realized the difference between liking someone, and _liking_ someone.

And how certain things about Seccotine made her feel.

 

She looked at Gaston, explaining his new invention to her.

 

She did like seeing him like this, happy and excited, it did make her feel nice, warm and happy inside.

But...

 

There were all kinds of different feelings when she looked at Seccotine.

Especially lately, when Jeanne had started to notice certain parts of her anatomy...

 

She blushed.

 

It would be probably for the best if she didn't see Seccotine anymore.

* * *

 

 

**Flash**

 

Seccotine sighed, looking from behind her camera. "Jeanne, I'm pretty sure you closed your eyes again."

 

"Sorry," she told him.

 

"Don't worry about that, although..."

 

Seccotine stepped closer. "How about you take your glasses off?"

 

"What?"

 

Without thinking, Seccotine reached for her glasses. "You look nice without," she told her.

Not that she didn't always look cute.

 

Seccotine could feel her tensing when her fingers brushed against her cheek.

The reporter pulled her hand back, as if burned.

 

Had she made Jeanne uncomfortable?

 

Seccotine had always been attracted to women (although she had been known to occasionally consider Spirou cute), and even if it hadn't been the reason she became an adventuring reporter, it fit her, always moving on before her crushes could become serious.

 

But she had been befriending Jeanne for a while now, and thinking it would be fine, just being her friend.

 

But maybe it had all been a horrible idea.

* * *

 

 

**Effulgence**

 

It had been two weeks since she had seen Seccotine when Jeanne worked up the nerve to take the bus to her apartment. They had spoken on the phone, but Seccotine had been laconic, and always told her she was busy with things.

 

But as far as Jeanne knew the reporter was still in the country, and she was desperate to see her before she left for one of her trips.

 

Seccotine opened the door. "Oh."

 

Suddenly Jeanne had no idea what she was even doing there. "Hi."

 

"Please, come in."

 

"I was worried about you," Jeanne blurted out.

 

The blonde seemed surprised. "What? Why?"

 

"Umm, I don't know."

 

It seemed all very silly now.

 

"I thought that since you, since I haven't seen you for a while, maybe something happened, like maybe some gangsters were holding you a hostage?"

 

"In my own apartment?"

 

"Ahm," it _had_ been silly. But, as Jeanne struggled to find something to say, she realized that hadn't really been what she had feared.

"I was afraid you didn't want to see me anymore."

 

"No, I was just..." Seccotine avoided her eyes. "I have been busy."

 

"Busy?"

 

Seccotine looked her in the eye. "I- I will be leaving for another trip tomorrow."

 

"You are?"

 

"So, if you never want to see me again, it'll be easy, I'll just leave anyway, and then we don't have to meet anymore."

 

"What? Why would I want that?"

 

Instead of answering, Seccotine lifted her hand to the shorter woman's cheek, and leaned forward.

For a moment, Jeanne thought she was going to kiss her, but to her disappointment, she hugged her.

 

Jeanne wrapped her arms around the other form, pulling her closer, wanting to feel her body against hers.

 

It took her a moment to remember to breath, and she released her breath, making an odd squeking sound.

 

Seccotine pulled back to give her a look.

 

Now Jeanne was _sure_ she was thinking she was silly.

But, she thought suddenly, if she already did think that, might just as well-

 

"Would it be okay if we kissed? On the mouth. Although I have never, so I'm probably not good at it at all..." Jeanne clamped mouth shut, certain she would laugh at her.

 

She didn't.

 

"I would like that. If you want to."

 

Clumsily, their lips collided.

 

Jeanne really wasn't sure what she was doing, but pushing against the other female form, feeling her hands on her waist, was certainly starting to give her new, if still vague, ideas.

 

She broke the kiss, suddenly uncertain.

"I'm not sure."

 

"It's okay, we don't have to-"

 

"I'm not sure how to, how to go on about this, I think I'll need to think."

 

Seccotine nodded. "That's probably a good idea. I'll be back in two weeks, so, let's meet up again then, unless you don't want to, ok?"

 

Jeanne nodded wordlessly.

 

But as the reporter smiled in that way that just seemed to be so bright it made all the dark things and doubts disappear, Jeanne already knew what she was going to do.

 


End file.
